


Ice Skating Can be Hazardous

by anxiousboat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Logan and Janus are best friends, M/M, Pining, Roceit - Freeform, it’s midnight rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousboat/pseuds/anxiousboat
Summary: Janus knows Roman will never love him. Or does he?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Ice Skating Can be Hazardous

Ice pressed itself against Janus’ already freezing skin. The cool wind skimmed through his hair, making him shiver. He swore his arse was going to freeze off any minute: he’d been sitting on a bench watching his friends ice skate for the past hour, and he hadn’t moved a muscle since he sat down. The one person he could talk to, Logan, had pissed off long ago to talk to his mysterious boyfriend who no one had ever met or knew the name of.

Why was he staying? That’s a good question, a question that Janus himself didn’t know the answer to. All he knew was that something was keeping him rooted to the teeth-chatteringly cold bench. Actually, that was a lie. He knew what that something was.

It was Roman.

Roman, who was gracefully gliding around the skating rink with a glorious smile on his face. The smile that made Janus’ bitter heart want to sing, for it was so beautiful that he couldn’t help but smile back. Of course, Roman would never smile at him specifically, not after all that had happened between them. Psht, Roman would never do anything specifically for him, end of discussion. Except maybe glare at him.

As the flash of striking red whizzed around on the ice, Janus started to feel the tips of his fingers freezing bit by bit, and he sighed. He needed to get up soon, or he’d probably turn into an ice statue then and there. An ice statue that would melt at the actor’s radiance. God, he needed to get Roman out of his head.

With a grunt, he started uprooting himself from his stone-still position. It genuinely hurt, but he didn’t really care anymore. The one thing he cared about right now was getting away from this horrible situation as fast as he could. It appeared that the ice had literally frozen his arse, and he had to scrape it all off before starting to walk away. And once he started walking, he started going as fast he could, getting away from the problem as quickly as possible.

If he’d looked behind him, he might’ve seen the bruised look on Roman’s face and the way his shoulders drooped. If he’d stayed a little longer, Roman would’ve came up to him. Maybe. Probably. Definitely. But he didn’t, so now he was trudging through a desolate land covered in a thick blanket of fluffy white snow. In the distance he could see a snowman, and he was so cold he wondered if anyone else would notice a difference between the two if he stood next to it.

He thought of Logan with his date, smiling and kissing and going home together and snuggling into the blankets, putting a movie on, and drinking hot chocolate. The thought made Janus’ stomach churn and his knees buckle with the weight of his thoughts. If these... feelings didn’t stop soon, he’d probably start to resent his best friend, and if that happened, he didn’t know what he’d do.

He wasn’t quite sure what, but something must’ve happened, because the white of the snow suddenly faded to the dark walls of his room, with two figures standing in the corner. One he instantly recognised as his friend who he’d been thinking about what seemed like moments ago, and the other figure was... no. It couldn’t be. Right?

“Oh, thank fuck. He’s awake, Roman, he’s awake!”

The last time Janus had heard Logan this distressed was after his father came to visit. On closer inspection, his cheeks appeared to be wet, and his entire body was shaking. But what surprised him the most was how Roman looked... almost as shaken as Logan?

They made eye contact, and the entire room went silent. Roman’s lips parted very slightly, and Janus didn’t know what to do, and Logan decided that, for once in his life, he would take a hint, and left. Leaving the two of them in that same position, staring at each other with shock.

“Roman...”

The man in question stepped towards him with a sigh, before taking Janus’ face in his hands and pressing their lips together.

A strangled sound of shock escaped his mouth. He never thought this would happen. He didn’t even know what happened to him, really, but none of that was important, because Roman was kissing him, and it was bliss. He tasted like caramel and marshmallows and honeydew all in one, and Janus privately wished that he could bottle that taste and have it all to himself, because it tasted (and felt) so goddamn amazing.

Then Roman pulled away, a cheeky smile on his face.

“Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.” he said, before leaving a deeply confused and infatuated Janus to try and understand what had just happened.


End file.
